Opposites Attract
by smanfan
Summary: SEQUEL to My Everything// Jacob and Bella finally discovered their love for one another, even after Edward's return they stayed strong. But Bella's new physical state puts a strain on their love, and neither is sure they will make it through.
1. I wish

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: A Sequel to 'My Everything'. I recently checked on my Jake+Bella story and found an overwhelming amount of good reviews. Therefore I have been inspired to continue. Better late than never right? [suggestions/ideas welcome]

**Part Two: Opposites Attract**

Where we left off…….

_I just stared at Jacob, speechless. The fire in my throat had faded some, seeming to realize it would not be satisified for now. A million questions were in my mind. How did Jake make Sam go away? Was the treaty broken? Would a war start? Did he still love me? I decided on which was most important, and focused on that for now. "Jacob" I wanted my voice to be louder, it was barely a whisper but I could not find the strength to increase it. "What would you say if I told you, that I still love you?" I bit my lip in anticipation, nervously waiting for the rebuff I was sure to get. Jacob reached over, and took my hand in his. His large hand felt soft, but hot as a fire around my cool marble skin. His dark eyes gazed upon me with a look I found I could recognize as he whispered back "I'd say I still love you to Bells. No matter what."_

The Present…..

It had been only one week since my sudden but completely expected transformation. My life had changed faster than you could say monster, and now I was one. Well, not entirely…I never really believed that Edward was a monster so it was a little hypocritical to call myself that now. But still, with how things were between Jake and I, it made me feel like a monster. I knew it was hard for him to see me like this, to top it off he blamed himself for my current state of being a vampire. I did not believe that though, and I had already told him that a hundred times. It never seemed to sink in though.

The past few days I had spent with the Cullens of all people, and they welcomed me back into their family as if I had never left. I was comfortable around them as usual but it was strange that I joined their family in a far different way than originally expected. I still was not with Edward but we were managing to be friends. One great thing was my friendship with Alice had only grown, and Rosalie seemed to hate me a little less. I think it was because I was now in the same boat as her…. I had not chosen this fate for myself.

Things had been tough with Charlie especially. I no longer had the excuse of being with Edward as my reason to be over here all the time. Last Charlie knew was Jake was my boyfriend and the Cullens were still off in California. However Emmett and Jasper had manufactured a realistic car crash with my old pickup. It depressed me to see the rusted red truck twisted around a tree near a sharp curve in the desolate Fork road…but it had to be done. The once wheezing Chevy had taken its last breath and now sat in Charlie's backyard totaled. After much thought we all finally agreed the only thing to tell my father was that I was in fact dead. I hated cutting Charlie out of my life as well as Renee and even Phil. Now I realized just how hard this was for all of the Cullens, since I had not planned on giving everything up for this life anymore.

The sound of someone approaching broke me out of my mess of thoughts. "Hello Bella" Edward's velvet soft voice whispered in the cool night air. I took in an unnecessary breath and caught the scent of him much stronger than I ever had as a human. It was not an unpleasant smell, almost comforting in a strange way. Over the past week Edward had become a good friend. I had never been entirely sure it was completely possible but we fell into sync with one another in a newfound way. "Hey Edward" I responded just as quietly without casting my crimson red eyes onto him. I knew he was standing next to me in the dark forest.

It was a moonless night but I could see fine. Shades of deep blue and purple created a different landscape than the greens and yellows of daylight hours. "How are you?" He asked, accepting my somewhat withdrawn mood. That had become a new trait in my personality since my transformation. "Okay I guess" I said. I just was not quite as friendly and open as before… this whole situation had taken its toll. Once again my soul wished for Jacob to be standing next to me. But I cursed myself for not appreciating what I had, and how difficult this must be for Edward. He had made his feelings clear to me before, he still loved me. I did not get why but he did. Too bad he was simply my best friend these days and my brain could not think of him as anything else no matter how hard I tried.

I grinned slightly as I thought of how odd it was…he and Jake seemed to have swapped places in my life. Jacob had been my friend when Edward left, now Edward was my friend when Jake and I had been forced apart. I certainly did not deserve these two perfect creatures that seemed to care for me so deeply. I had to admit I was very lucky in some ways. "What are you smiling about?" Edward asked, my thoughts were still a mystery to him. "Just thinking that I like being able to see so well in the dark." I replied, finally turning to cast my eyes on him. "One of the many perks" He replied with a crooked grin. "I'll race you to the east trail. " He said with a sparkle in his golden eyes. I took off before he got a chance to say anymore. My feet flew over the fallen trees and mossy earth with ease. It was amazing to be so graceful. I had never been able to think of myself as such before. Edward ran only a foot or so ahead of me without even trying. That was fine though I was saving my energy for the last quarter of the run. Hopefully my newborn blood would carry me to a victory.

The wind wound around my smooth skin and pushed my hair behind me in a series of whipping tassels. Our mock race was a nice way to get my mind off things and use up some energy. Edward and I ran all the way to the east trail, I managed to tie with him at the end. "I ought to race Jasper or Alice. That would make me feel much better about myself." I said clearly, not even winded. "Oh come on Bella, at least your tying with the fastest in the family." He said, a delighted light still flickering in his eyes. Nothing beat the rush of a good run to Edward. "Bella…" His face grew serious again and I wondered what was up. "I know you are sad, I just wanted to apologize again for this. Maybe I should have…" I shook my head, almost frustrated. "No, Edward I told you to do this. I didn't want to die." He did not seem convinced as usual though. "But I know your unhappy." He whispered. "That's not your fault, far from it. I think the universe is just out to get me." I replied, my eyes shifting up to the clouded sky above. I felt his now warm fingers slip through mine in a comforting gesture. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until he looked over at me. "Race me back?" He asked, but I shook my head silently. "Nah, I think I'm going to hang here for a bit." Edward nodded and took off into the darkness, not questioning my desire to be alone. It was nice to be trusted. Apparently I had exhibited great control for a newborn so there was no worry about me killing someone. Jasper was not exactly ecstatic about that.

I stayed out in the darkness until I saw the first light creeping into the sky. Changing the deep midnight blues to pastel shades on a rare sunny day in Forks. At the moment I was perched on a rock from which a young tree had decided to try and grow. The roots sprawled over the hard surface and down into the dirt. I had my back propped against the bark, even though sitting really felt the same as standing for hours I did it more out of habit than anything. I felt strange standing there for so long and needed a change of pace. Plus it was good to practice acting human.

A rustle in the brush had me on alert and on my feet in an instant. My body reacted faster than I could believe as it naturally leaned forward in a crouch, ready to spring to action. I could smell him before he made his appearance about five minutes later. It was Jacob, my Jacob. I assumed he had shifted from his wolf form since I had distinctly heard four feet. He pushed his way through the brush towards me, wearing only his cut-off sweats. Jake stopped when he was about five feet away, watching me with dark but grieving eyes. "Hey Bells" He ran his fingers through his damp and once again shortly cropped hair, sending it into an array of spikes. I remembered his fur had been getting pretty long to be running through the woods. So I was not shocked to see it shorter but displeased that I had not known. Before this change I had known every little details about Jacob's life. This was just another tiny prick into my soul which felt like a pin cushion these days. "Hi Jake, what are you doing out here?" I asked, unsure as to why he crossed pack lines. Jacob and I were on good terms but my being a vampire forced us apart, into this strange and delicate friendship.

"I was out running with Embry when I caught your scent. I just had to see you. I miss you." His face crumpled even more and I wanted to reach out and tell him everything was okay. It was not though. Plus touching him with my icey hands would not boost his morale any. "I miss you too Jake. I wish-" I took in a shaky breath and wished that I could just cry and get it all out. "I wish that things were different." I left it at that though. Jacob already blamed himself for hurting me and forcing my change. Too many words would make him feel even worse. "Me too…."

He mumbled. We just stood there staring at each other for awhile. I tore me gaze away from him though. Looking at him just reminded me of how perfect he was, and how much I missed feeling his warmth. "I have to go Jake, the sun will be up soon." I stated hastily, there was already a faint glimmer to my porcelain skin. It was a bad excuse but I knew if I stayed longer I would break down. Either that or Jake would realize I really was not a creature he desired anymore, it was just the idea of what we had he longed for.

I took off into the woods, running as fast as my feet would take my. The muscles in my legs worked without ever showing signs of tiring until I cam to a stop in the backyard of the Cullen home. I crumpled to the ground by the small brook than wound its way through the yard and let my hands cover my face.

***** ***** *****

Jasper stood looking out the back window overlooking the yard with a grim expression on his face. Alice sauntered over, looping her arm through his. "Hey, what's the matter?" She knew her long time mate, and husband was never one to look overjoyed… but at the moment he looked almost in pain. "It's Bella" He whispered. Alice sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. "She is particularly gloomy today. I can feel her pain, it's overwhelming." Alice let her golden eyes drift over the yard until they found her newborn friend before replying "Jaz, I wanted her to join us… but not like this. I wish things were different." Jasper finally looked away from Bella and down to his petite wife. "Me too" He said grimly.


	2. Faith

_A/N: I own nothin'! Also please review and let me know if you would like to see more of this story. No review means I won't write because no one is reading…. So please push the little button and leave me a message about your thoughts! Thank You!_

_Sequel to 'My Everything'_

Chapter Two: Faith

I saw in my room in the Cullen home, debating on going outside or not. Everyone else was busy doing something today except me. Actually Edward and Alice had resumed school and Carlisle his job at the hospital. They decided to finish up senior year at Forks High, then we would move somewhere else together. I think they were trying to be nice to me. You know, give me a chance to say goodbye and all… Of course I could not actually say bye to Charlie or my human friends, but being near them made me feel better.

Only Rosalie and Emmett were in the large house today. So basically I was alone. I ignored the burn in my throat best I could. I picked up my book off the shelf, it was brand new of course. Since my father thought I was dead I could not go grab all my belongings. So I settled on reading the crisp new edition of Withering Heights that Edward had gotten me. Alice had happily replenished my lack of clothing and Rosalie even fixed up a used car for me. (I refused to let them spend money on a brand new car. I was lucky to knock it down to a used Volkswagen Passat. They were thinking more like Audi.)

However the pages were not comforting like the worn ones sitting in my old bedroom at Charlie's. This just was not working. I stepped out of the guest bedroom to leave and almost ran into Rosalie. Normally I would have fallen into her but my new reflexes just paused me right in place. "Bella, I wanted to talk to you." She said in her 'trying to be polite' tone. I nodded and stepped back slightly to allow her slim figure to slip by me. Rosalie perched on the edge of my bed, her flowing blonde hair fell around her elbows. My scarlet eyes focused on her golden ones, and I once more wished for my boring brown eyes back. "What's up Rosalie?" I did not hide the surprise in my voice, there was not point in pretending we were good friends. Sure she no longer loathed every molecule in my body but… we were not going to be braiding each other's hair anytime soon. She wound her marble fingers together and actually seemed a bit tense. "Bella, I might be butting in but I have to say this." I nodded for her to keep going. "Well, Edward is family to me. I care about family, even if it does not seem like it some times…I do. He would never say this to you, neither would Alice… So that's why I'm doing it." I said nothing and continued to listen to her musical voice, a knot tying itself in my stomach. "He loves Bella, you know that. This is soon to say but, I think we both know things with you and Jake will never be the same and well, you and Edward used to be so happy. Maybe you guys can have that again if you work for it. He's not the same Bella. Sure he is not the empty shell he was when he left you but I can see it's like he's still missing something. That something is you, your love." Rosalie stopped there, and I was speechless.

"I…" I started to speak but shut my lips. Where could I start? All I could think was Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. My mind was screaming that Rosalie's idea was wrong, all wrong! Shockingly I began to feel anger surge through my body. Now I had more than enough to say. "Rosalie, you can't just come in here and put all that on me! You don't think I want to love Edward like before? That would be so easy! Its not like that though, and who are you to say Jake and I can't make things work? You have no idea what we had!" the last words came out in some sort of twisted snarl, but she got the point. Rosalie actually looked taken aback for the first time. I stormed out of the room trying to keep another growl from erupting in my throat.

Her speech mad me furious, how could she think what Jake and I had was so weak? I was outside now, running towards the woods at a rather human pace. Then again had I not questioned what Jacob and I had? I ran from him yesterday.

With a new determination I set out for the border, I was going to find Jacob and make things right. It might have taken Rosalie to force this faith upon me unexpectedly, but I was not going to let go of it now. I had faith Jacob and I loved each other enough for this to work somehow. It just had to. My feet carried my flawlessly through the mossy forest. I slowed my pace when I got closer to where I knew the line was. I stopped at a seemingly random spot in the trees but the wolves and vampires knew exactly where the two territories met. I took in a deep breath and caught the scent of a wolf running through the woods. I was not sure of who it was but the sound of heavy feet was coming closer.

I prayed it was not Sam, the big ebon wolf scared me still. He had attacked me my first day as a vampire and never seemed to let go of the grudge he had towards me. For him it was all black and white, good and evil… I was the latter. Thankfully a sandy colored, lanky figure emerged from the trees. Seth Clearwater, my one true ally left in the Quileute pack besides Jacob. He had one of those silly wolf grins on his face, his tongue hanging out to one side. "Hey Seth, I'm so glad it's you, can you do me a huge favor?" The sandy wolf bobbed his head, his tail swaying behind him. "Okay, can you find Jake, tell him to meet me here?" Seth turned and took off at a speed that was all too fast for his gangly figure. I hoped he was finding Jacob for me and not running away thinking I was nuts.

It seemed like hours had passed while I waited to hear the sound of paws thudding on the forest floor. I never did hear them, instead I heard Jacob walking swiftly through the trees and ferns. For once he emerged fully clothed in jean shorts and a black tee. "Hey Bella, I didn't think you wanted to see me." He said quietly, never really making eye contact with me. "Of course I do Jake…. It's just-" His brow furrowed, throwing his dark eyes into deep shadow as he spoke "Then why did you run the other day?" I was not entirely sure how to answer him. I wanted to be honest but at the same time I did not want to freak him out. "I ran because I was worried." Jacob misunderstood my words and his face darkened once more. "Worried about what?" He questioned, the bitterness evident in his voice. I did not have to read minds to know what he was thinking. He assumed I was worried about killing him. Since I was a newborn I might be just hungry enough to attack a smelly dog. "Not that. I would never try to hurt you Jacob. I thought you knew that. I was worried I would try to hug you or something, be like we used to be… but I knew that would freak you out so I ran away." I sputtered the words that came out in a tumble. This was not going the way I wanted. We were at each other's throats instead of trying to work on the remnants our relationship.

Jacob was speechless now. His wary, grieving eyes finally met mine. This time I looked away though, thinking about how when he looked at me he was seeing blood red irises. "I'm sorry Bells. I know this is hard on both of us. Guess I just let my own feelings take control for a little while." He edged a step closer and I took in a careful breath. My throat did not catch on fire near him since the earthy scent almost overpowered the smell of his human blood. I knew the Cullens could not stand how the wolves smelled but to me it was not particularly bad. Different, like something wild and unidentified, but not in a terrible way. Of course I would not say it was the best thing to breathe either but since it was Jake I would take it any day. "It's okay." I replied, unsure of what else to say now. Jake reached over and cautiously wrapped his hot fingers around my cool marble skin. I looked to our linked hands, surprised he even touched me.

"Jacob, I still love you. I know you love me too and I think this can work. I have faith in us Jake. We can get through this. Maybe not to the future we planned but there can still be a future for us." I said desperately. I anxiously awaited his reply and it felt strange to not feel my heart pounding. "Bells…" Oh great, here comes the rejection. "I want that too. You don't know how much I've thought about it. But how could it work? I'm physically repulsive to you now."


End file.
